The Lovers
] "The Lovers" is the fourth track of the second act of The New Albion Guide to Analogue Consciousness, and the tenth track of the album overall. Performers Kayleigh McKnight as "Mascot 3000" Lauren Osborn as "Adrian" Paul Shapera as "Lee" Lyrics LEE, VOODOOPUNKS: Dollay dollay, dollay dollay, dollay dollay oh 3000: Arcadia’s devised A way to open wide A door away And they will send the Voodoopunks To Elysium to immigrate And as the Voodoopunks Get set to go to Elysium They’re dealt a blow All the work that Connor’s done Well he gets their funding cut With days to go But now we shift our focus, come To Amber’s child and Connor’s son Who are distraught They are young and they’re in love They think Elysium is all they’ve got LEE: You’re all I want and you’re all I need You’re all I hope and you’re all I dream And I love you, love you, so far gone I wish to wish of a wish you dreamed Of a far away where we both can be And I love you, love you, so far gone ADRIAN: It always was just me and you Against the world, against the rules But now he’s bust the road ahead And dropped the dreams from out our bed Your Daddy O’s come packing heat And sprayed the walls with dreams we dreams They’ll straddle us with bones and chains Break us, cage us, make us age LEE: But what if there ADRIAN: There was a way LEE: To make him change his mind ADRIAN: Let’s say If he thought LEE: I was enslaved We go there now ADRIAN: and we pretend That you’re possessed LEE: and he must end his war ADRIAN: To see you safe again LEE: I’d cross the world I’d climb the sawed off ends of time I’d fall and crawl and die To have you by my side We’d build a paradise A world where Heaven lies Where none who venture die Oh girl, I’ll take you there tonight You’re all I want and you’re all I need You’re all I hope and you’re all I dream And I love you, love you, so far gone I wish to wish of a wish you dreamed Of a far away where we both can be And I love you, love you, so far gone I’ll take you far away From desperate lives one day Beyond the crumbling sheds Of soulless, dying men For us there won’t be lies Or crushed and wasted lives For us there’ll be Elysian nights Forever with you by my side You’re all I see and you’re all I save And you’re all I need and you’re all I crave And I love you, love you so far gone And all the angels looking down Don’t love you like I do right now I love you, love you so far gone And I love you, love you Yes, I love you, love you Yes, I love you, love you so far gone